


Pierces

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "พี่เจาะหูเพิ่มเหรอ"
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 2





	Pierces

"พี่เจาะหูเพิ่มเหรอ"

ยุนโฮหรี่ตาสำรวจใบหูที่ถูกเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลบังไปส่วนหนึ่งของคนกำลังกินมื้อเช้าอยู่ตรงข้ามกัน รู้อีกทีหูขวาของฮงจุงก็มีต่างหูเพิ่มมาอีกแล้ว บางทีเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนว่าจะมีอะไรสักอย่างในตัวฮงจุงเปลี่ยนไปทุกครั้งที่กะพริบตา น่ากลัวว่าหากเผลอละสายตานานเกินไปก็จะจำไม่ได้อีกเมื่อตอนนี้แทบก็นับไม่ถูกแล้วว่ามีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปบ้างจากครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน

เรียวคิ้วคนตรงหน้ายกขึ้นเหมือนแปลกใจกับคำถาม ก่อนฮงจุงจะพยักหน้ารับแทนการเอ่ยตอบเมื่อในปากยังมีอาหารอยู่

"แบบนี้ผมก็จูบตรงนั้นไม่ได้สิ"

แล้วฮงจุงก็ไอโขลกจนตัวโยนหลังเขาโพล่งออกไปแบบนั้น ใช้เวลาพักใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่าจังหวะหายใจจะกลับมาเป็นปกติ ยุนโฮส่งยิ้มตอบสายตาคาดโทษที่จ้องมา ลอยหน้าลอยตาตักข้าวกินอีกคำอย่างอารมณ์ดี

คิมฮงจุงเปลี่ยนไปจากปีก่อนมาก ไม่เพียงแค่รูปลักษณ์ภายนอกแต่รวมไปถึงลักษณะนิสัยที่ถูกปรับปรุงไปให้เข้ากับความรับผิดชอบและเปลี่ยนแปลงไปภายใต้แรงกดดัน ใจเย็นกับบางเรื่อง ใจร้อนกับอีกเรื่อง จุดเดือดจะสูงหรือต่ำก็ขึ้นอยู่กับสถานการณ์ เรียกได้ว่าเรียนรู้การควบคุมอารมณ์และคำนึงถึงผลลัพธ์ที่จะตามมาอย่างดี แต่หากจะมีอะไรสักอย่างทำให้ทุกความพยายามของฮงจุงสูญเปล่าไปได้ในเสี้ยววินาที สิ่งนั้นก็คงไม่พ้นจะเป็นจองยุนโฮ

ช่วงเวลาสั้น ๆ ที่เราใช้ด้วยกันลำพังและความสัมพันธ์ในอีกรูปแบบที่ก่อตัวขึ้นระหว่างทางทำให้เขาได้เปรียบกว่าใคร ยุนโฮรู้ ฮงจุงก็รู้ดี แต่ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงไม่เคยลงมือทำอะไรเด็ดขาดเพื่อดัดนิสัยเขาสักที บางที บางที ที่สนุกกับเรื่องนี้อาจจะไม่ได้มีเขาแค่คนเดียว ยุนโฮกลืนข้าวคำสุดท้ายในถ้วยแล้วดื่มน้ำตาม รวบช้อนส้อมเข้าด้วยกัน นั่งมองคนยังกินข้าวไม่หมดพลางคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยฆ่าเวลา

ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้น ครั้งนี้จะโดน _เอาคืน_ ยังไงนะ สงสัยจัง

—


End file.
